


follow the music, follow your heart

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Near Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	follow the music, follow your heart

Si era svegliata nel buio. Nulla le sembrava dare speranza era convinta di trovarsi dentro al suo cuore ormai oscuro e desolato dopo che aveva perso la sua metà.  
Era spaventata e riusciva a vedere solo quello che era successo di brutto nella sua vita , niente amore, niente calore solo morte e distruzione e nella testa una melodia la stessa strana musica che si ricordava di aver sentito prima che scoppiasse quella bomba che aveva cambiato la sua vita spezzando la sua famiglia.  
Si lasciò prendere dalle lacrime e pianse per molto tempo. Lei non sapeva per quanto in quel luogo il tempo si confondeva e si sovrapponeva fino quasi a non esistere. Tutto sembrava finire quando d'improvviso comparve una sfera di intensa luce verde che sembrava volerle fare da guida. Si alzò e provò a toccare quella luce , ma ogni movimento le sembrava faticoso e la luce sempre più lontana si avvicinò quando sentì che la musica proveniva dalla luce e in poco tempo si trovò davanti ad una porta antica in stile gotico. la sfera in quel momento sembrò parlarle e dirle di aprire quella porta. La ragazza esitò tutto le sembrava privo di senso ma pensava che non sarebbe andato peggio di così quindi aprì di scatto la porta e si sentì cadere nel vuoto. Quando atterra apre gli occhi e si guarda intorno.  
Era in un vecchio salone di un palazzo vittoriano con i soffitti altissimi e i pavimenti decorati,si alzò e si rese conto di stare indossando un abito da nobildonna ottocentesca, da dove veniva quel vestito e come era finita in quel posto? Iniziò a camminare e nella stanza riecheggia quella maledetta melodia che per quanto dolce era immensamente inquietante, vide un pianoforte ed un uomo vestito elegante. Era alto slanciato con la pelle candida che picchiettava delicatamente l'avorio, la guardò e lei vide i suoi occhi, profondi e accattivanti di un verde molto intenso e luminescente, come fatti dello stesso materiale della sfera che l'aveva guidata lì.  
L'uomo fece un sorriso un ghigno quasi malvagio sicuramente malizioso,"Salve signorina la stavo aspettando" disse delicatamente "Dove mi trovo perché mi ha portata qui?" Chiese la ragazza perplessa.  
"Sono qui per darti le risposte che cerchi mia piccola streghetta" proseguì confondendo ancora di più la ragazza  
"Allora dimmi chi sei, perché io sono qui e come fai a sapere che io sono una strega" disse la ragazza spazientita ed impaurita.  
L'uomo si alzò e la prese per mano , nonostante non toccasse più i tasti la musica non si era interrotta.   
"La magia può fare grandi cose, non vedi" dichiarò confortante "La tua magia è stata resa possibile dalla mia o meglio da parte di essa, potremmo dire che sei una mia creazione, Strega Rossa".  
La ragazza era ancora confusa "Non molti mi hanno chiamata così nella mia vita. Molti preferiscono usare il mio nome da umana. Quindi posso dedurre da questo che tu sia il proprietario di quello scettro." Sospirò e degluti "Quel manufatto era stato rubato e avevano detto che tu eri morto" rispose la fanciulla.  
"Loki dio degli inganni e della seduzione, sono riuscito ad ingannare la morte e ora sono qui" si inchina e le fece il baciamano "Sei gentile ma potevi raccontarmi tutto anche da casa mia, non dovevi rapirmi e vestirmi da principessa".  
Loki sorrise "Loro non avrebbero capito e non avrebbero mai lasciato che ti parlassi, per loro sono morto , quindi o io venivo trovato e incarcerato o tu venivi considerata una pazza e messa in una cella imbottita per aver parlato con un morto" rispose come tono ovvio.  
"Vuoi concedermi questo ballo?" Chiese alla ragazza.  
"Perché questa musica, perché tra tante melodie proprio questa? Mi ricorda solo brutti eventi eppure tu sembri esserne felice" Chiese Wanda.  
"La melodia si sintonizza con la magia nella tua anima per quello ti spaventa"  
La strinse a sé "Lasciati cullare dalla musica e ti spiegherò tutto".  
La ragazza esitò poi accetta "Spiegami tutto ciò che devo sapere".  
Lui le sorrise e la guidava volteggiando per tutta la sala "La tua vita non è stato un caso. La tragedia della bomba non è stata poi così casuale era destino che tu avresti sofferto per quello e avresti perso la famiglia per poterti lasciare convincere a diventare ciò che voleva la tua vera natura, io ho guidato quella bomba da voi in modo che possiate trovare la forza contro un mondo che voleva tenerti rinchiusa" spiegò.  
"Perché proprio io, proprio noi?" indagò mentre continuava a seguire quella musica che sembrava essersi sintonizzato con il ritmo del suo cuore.  
"Tutti facciamo parte di un piano più ampio, un piano di conquista, un piano di follia un piano di vendetta per cancellare dall'universo la grande menzogna che è la libertà" rispose dolcemente alla ragazza e poi le diede un bacio a fior di labbra.   
"Il tuo vasto piano non sembra essere funzionato molto per ora" commentò Wanda ammutolendosi poi per un po' dalla strana sensazione che le aveva dato quel bacio.   
"Per questo ho creato te mia dolce fragile bambolina, sapevo che il mio piano sarebbe potuto fallire quindi ho deciso di avere un piano di riserva sapevo che tu avresti trovato un nemico in Stark per quello che eri convinta abbia fatto alla tua famiglia, sapevo che avrebbe creato Ultron che tu avresti seguito o per lo meno incontrato dato che ti era stato presentato come -Iron Man- mi dispiace solo che il piano sia fallito e tu sia rimasta senza un pezzo della tua anima, ma le anime si possono sanare se si trova la persona giusta" esplicò il semidio.  
"Tu mi hai creato come oggetto di distruzione?" lei era sconvolta e si fermò e in quel momento la musica iniziò a muoversi più velocemente seguendo l'intensità e la furia del battito cardiaco della ragazza agitata, si staccò da lui e tentò di fuggire in altre stanze ma nonostante si allontanasse e fuggisse da lui si ritrovava sempre nelle sue grinfie.  
"Come mai continui a tenermi qui preda della tua follia, cosa vuoi farmi? Trasformarmi in una bambolina o in un tuo burattino?" Chiese fuggendo ancora senza nessun cambiamento, poi si nascose in un grande armadio cercando di non farsi sentire ma la musica continuava a riecheggiare nella sua mente e rimanere forte ed inquietante, chiuse gli occhi convinta che potesse essere solo un brutto sogno. Ma quando riapri gli occhi si trovò Loki davanti "Potrai fuggire quanto vuoi ma sappiamo entrambi che tu vuoi rimanere qui con me e sapere cosa ho da offrirti, siamo fatti della stessa pasta io e te devi solo accettare questo" le spiegò e le tese la mano "Allora vuoi ascoltare quello che ho da dirti?" Le chiese dolcemente   
"Lo farò ma devi far smettere questa musica infernale" concesse la Maximoff e lo jotunn decise di far cessare il suono.  
"Va meglio adesso?"  
"Sì ora è meglio. Allora dimmi perché sono qui e non in catene come qualsiasi dei tuoi -collaboratori-?" Chiese perplessa  
"Tu sei speciale, tu puoi trovare un modo per aiutarmi e tu sei forte ha un'energia che nessuno può portarti via neanche se sei convinta che la tristezza possa portartela via" le spiegò   
"Non c'è niente di buono nella distruzione, non voglio più essere alla mercé di qualcuno devoto alla distruzione e scomparsa dell'umanità" lo colpì con un fascio di luce.  
Loki si spolverò il vestito dopo aver ricevuto quel colpo "Non puoi fuggire puoi nasconderti ma non di certo fuggire, potresti colpirmi ancora e ancora, puoi convincerti che questo sia un brutto sogno, ma sappiamo entrambi che non puoi fuggire, non vuoi fuggire se volessi farmi del male so che potresti spezzarmi come un fuscello eppure sento che qualcosa ti trattiene e questo è perchè ancora non comprendi cosa significhi quello che ti sto proponendo" concesse.  
"Vuoi crearti un mondo su misura dove vivere con una popolazione ricreata da pochi individui che userai come tuoi personali conigli da ripopolamento dopo che avrai distrutto l'intera razza umana" rispose la mora.  
"No voglio solo rendere il mondo libero dalla libertà, gli uomini saranno liberi di stare su questo pianeta ma dovranno seguire delle regole ben precise e come loro tutto il resto dei pianeti di questo sistema solare"   
"Questo viene considerato un ossimoro in tutto il mondo senza libertà c'è controllo non esisteranno uomini liberi" rispose la ragazza.  
"Sì ma se hai il controllo sia dell'ordine che del caos può dire quello che vuoi e definire il mondo come tu lo ritieni giusto, se per te la libertà esiste ancora allora lo farà e potrai controllare e distruggere chiunque ti ha torturata e rinchiusa perché ti considerava sbagliata o chi ti ha fatto del male e ti ha portato via tuo fratello"   
"Tu ci hai creato e il tuo scettro ha creato il mostro che ha portato ad una situazione per cui lui è morto, vuoi anche riportarmi via il cuore che sono riuscita a riprendermi?" Era furiosa   
"Non voglio rubarti il cuore voglio che torni ad essere amata e non più un fiore di vetro distrutto dall'essere troppo calpestato dalle persone" le spiegò e poi le diede un bacio stringendola "Posso darti tutto quello che tu vuoi non c'è limite tranne la morte"   
La ragazza lo guardò "Quindi sarò libera e sarò tua pari e non diventerai mai una schiava, potrei tornare alla mia vendetta e fare cose giuste senza far soffrire nessuno e senza che nessuno provi a creare guerre inesistenti pensando di fare del bene?"   
Lei lo baciò e l'abbraccia a sua volta "Sarò la tua regina contro il male e le ingiustizie"   
Lui la fece volteggiare "Vuoi danzare con me sul tetto del mondo, principessa?" Le tese la mano e fece ripartire la musica "Sarai mia per l'eternità e riusciremo a fare grandi cose piccina mia".  
Loki era convinto che la ragazza si fosse arresa a lui ma mentre stavano danzando Wanda lo colpì ancora più forte per poterlo lasciare a terra "Mi dispiace ma non seguirei mai un folle che si nasconde dietro la perfezione per portare distruzione" si fionda verso il portone principale della sala, lo aprì davanti a sé trovò un vortice che stava per risucchiarla .  
Il semidio la reggeva per non farla cadere "Preferiresti davvero la morte a me?"  
"Tutto tranne stare con un essere freddo" , Loki la lasciò andare . La vedeva spaventata e la riprese al volo chiudendo la porta.   
"Ci tieni a me allora?" Gli occhi le si illuminarono "promettimi che non mi lascerai mai sola e sarò tua sul serio"   
Lo abbracciò "Nessuno ci separerà streghetta" dichiarò.  
Poi il buio e la confusione, si svegliò nel suo letto con Natasha al suo fianco "Tutto bene Wanda? Sembri spaesata e non avevi intenzione di svegliarti".  
Wanda si alzò e guardò fuori dalla finestra , che fosse stato un sogno quello che le era sembrato così reale?.  
Si girò verso Natasha "Va tutto benissimo" le sorrise e la guardò i suoi occhi emanavano una forte luce verde.


End file.
